Miles Morales
Rio Morales |height = 5'8" |weight = 130 lbs |gender = Male |abilities = An intuitive grasp of science and technology, powers similar to those of Spider-Man |voice actor = Nadji Jeter |original appearance = Miles Morales (Earth-1610) }} Miles Morales is the tertiary playable character and a supporting character appearing in Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. A 15-year-old teenager, he is a friend of Peter Parker and the son of police officer Jefferson Davis. Peter befriends Miles after his father's death, introducing him to the non-profit F.E.A.S.T. shelter so he can serve as a volunteer. Miles is unaware of Peter's secret identity as the masked vigilante Spider-Man, whom Miles idolizes. He eventually gains spider-like powers himself, which he reveals to Peter, who in turn reveals being Spider-Man. Miles is playable at certain points in the game, with an emphasis on stealth gameplay. History Early history Miles was born in Brooklyn, New York City. He is the only son of police officer Jefferson Davis and teacher Rio Morales. Miles developed an inclination for technology at an early age, taking apart his family's vacuum cleaner at the age of five. As a teenager, he and his friends developed a phone app that allowed them to hack into almost any technology, even military-grade equipment. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Miles is first seen videotaping the battle between Spider-Man and the Inner Demons during the climax of the Straw, Meet Camel mission. Players then take the role of Miles during the And the Award Goes to... mission, where his father is killed while protecting the gathered crowd from bombers from the Inner Demons. He manages to find his mother, helping pull her from the rubble, and then ultimately finds his father's body. While Miles is found by the Inner Demons, Mister Negative decides to spare his life. Miles understandably has trouble dealing with his father's death, brushing off Peter's attempt to console him at Davis's funeral. Remembering his own experience losing his father figure, Peter has Aunt May reach out to Rio, hoping that working at the F.E.A.S.T. shelter will help Miles process his grief. Miles is working at the shelter when the prisoners escape from Ryker's Island and The Raft, as he is helping Aunt May with those sick from Devil's Breath. He becomes trapped with her inside the building after the convicts set it ablaze, before Spider-Man arrives to save them both. In a twist of irony, Miles then has to save Spider-Man with the help of Mary Jane Watson. Later, while on a supply run for more medicine, he comes across Rhino and Scorpion of the Sinister Six. His information leads to their apprehension after he successfully sneaks away. While helping out at the shelter later on, Miles is bitten by an Oscorp genetically modified spider that escapes from Norman Osborn's secret lab; it ultimately imbues him with superhuman abilities like Spider-Man, which he then reveals to Peter. Peter then reveals his secret identity to Miles. ''The City That Never Sleeps'' Miles briefly appears in the story expansion, The City That Never Sleeps. He calls Peter asking about getting some training for his powers. While Peter is unwilling to let Miles jeopardize his life by following in his footsteps, Miles admits that he accidentally used his powers to show off in basketball. Promising not to do it again as long as Peter trains him, Miles manages to convince Peter to consider it. During the Maggia gang wars in the "Turf Wars" chapter, it is revealed that Peter has indeed begun giving Miles training lessons in his powers. Bolstered by the newfound knowledge he is learning, Miles contacts Peter about doing hero work. His questions are gently shot down by Peter, who warns him about the responsibility associated with his powers. Not heeding Peter's warning, he tries jumping off of a bridge, breaking his toe in his process. Peter reiterates his previous statement about being responsible and Miles promises to do better. Peter then agrees to meet Miles that weekend for another lesson. In the post-credits scene of "Silver Lining", Peter teaches Miles how to web-swing. Characteristics Appearance Miles is a teenager of African-American and Hispanic descent, with average height and weight, and shares many facial features with his father. He has somewhat average-length black hair with thick eyebrows. He is usually seen sporting either a hoodie and T-shirt combo or a blue parka as seen in Supply Run. Personality Miles is a selfless and intelligent young man who repeatedly puts himself at great risk for the people he cares about. He is shown to be as brave as his father, Officer Davis, not thinking twice before helping someone, sometimes even putting himself in danger. This is shown when he saves a civilian from Ryker's escapees, or when he is assaulted and tries to fight back. Upon gaining his powers, Miles is shown to be both simultaneously confused and excited, constantly asking Peter if he could provide any aid to Spider-Man's vigilantism. Miles also tends to make jokes, asking Spider-Man if he has a phone in his suit. Powers, abilities, and equipment Miles displays a natural aptitude for science and technology. Officer Jefferson Davis talks about his son's natural aptitude for tech loosely, setting up the reveal that Miles is actually a bit of a nerd who goes to Robotics Club at school and knows his way around tech. At the age of 15, he has already developed an app that allows him to hack into nearby devices, including military-grade equipment, and cause distractions, making him a remarkably skilled hacker. After Miles is bitten by an experimental Oscorp spider, he begins developing superhuman powers similar to, if not identical to, those of Spider-Man, including the ability to stick to surfaces. Peter later teaches Miles how to web-swing, as well as design a new pair of web-shooters for him. Miles is also a very capable mathematician, as he is notably able to rapidly answer a spontaneous and complex physics question from Spider-Man himself and is quick to point out to the latter after investigating his new web-shooters that their nozzle size and shape are the same as Peter's, elaborating that according to Hooke's law, him and Peter aren't equal. To this end, Miles explains that he knows all the required adjustments, stating that tightening the nozzle's diameter by 0.7 millimeters will "even it all out", prompting Peter to remark that he had underestimated the highly capable youth. Relationships Jefferson Davis Miles is shown to be close to his father, Officer Jefferson Davis, risking his life to try and save him after the Demons' bombing. As a result, he is devastated by his father's death. Rio Morales Miles has a close relationship with his mother, Rio Morales, who has instilled in him her love for science and is always caring for his safety. When his father dies in Mister Negative's attack, Rio puts much of her own grief aside to help Miles through the loss of a father. Peter Parker Miles first meets Peter Parker at his father's funeral, where a mourning Miles is dismissive of Peter's efforts to console him. The two eventually become good friends, however, after Peter manages to convince him to join F.E.A.S.T. Having both lost their respective father figures, the two bond quite quickly, with Miles coming to treat Peter as an older brother and mentor figure. Miles has idolized Peter's alter ego, Spider-Man, for years. He is inspired by Spider-Man's acts of heroism, with him finally getting to meet his hero in person when Spider-Man saves Miles from a beatdown at the hands of a group of thugs. Spider-Man teaches Miles some tips on fighting, which later helps Miles defend himself against Ryker's Island escapees. After Miles develops spider-related abilities himself, Peter reveals to him that he is Spider-Man, deepening the bond between them. Original appearance Miles Morales was introduced in the Ultimate Universe, and was later introduced to the prime Marvel universe. Behind the scenes Nadji Jeter provides the voice for Miles Morales's character in the game, reprising his role from the 2017 Spider-Man animated TV series. Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Characters in The City That Never Sleeps